


Permission

by everfuckmore



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfuckmore/pseuds/everfuckmore
Summary: Patrick asks for David's hand in marriage.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first pic for Schitt's Creek. I haven't written anything like this in years, but I'm excited to be back. I fell so freaking in love with this show and Patrick and David, I couldn't help myself.

* * *

Stevie wishes she could keep the smile from creeping onto her face.

“I don’t think you need to ask my permission for that, you should ask Johnny or-”

Patrick cuts her off.

“I know, and I will, but I know how much you love David and I thought it was important.” Stevie can tell Patrick is nervous as they sit on the floor of her apartment, empty beer bottles around them. Patrick drains half his bottle. 

“I can’t believe Patrick Brewer is asking my permission to marry David Rose.” The smile she's been holding back is now in full force, watching Patrick get redder and redder. “Are you going to ask everyone he’s slept with for permission, because that might take a while.”

That gets a sincere laugh out of Patrick. “Fuck off”, as he gives her a playful shove.

Stevie stands up, a little wobblier than expected, and heads to the fridge to grab two more beers. On her way back, she pauses. “You know I don’t have any siblings, right?” Patrick nods, grabbing a beer from her and she sits back down next to him. “David has… kind of become a brother to me.” She grimaces, the alcohol is making her mushy. “So I feel like I might have to grill you a little bit - make sure you’re going to take good care of him.”

Patrick nods and repositions himself to face her. “Stevie, I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that David never feels anything but love for the rest of his life.” His earnest eyes bore into Stevie’s, trying to make sure she understands. 

Stevie sniffs, fucking alcohol. She believes him. He’s one of the good ones.

Patrick extends his pinky and she looks at him, puzzled. “Pinky promise.” Stevie smiles and hooks her pinky around his.

“Fucking dork”.

  
  


***

The green is full of laughter as the two teams mingle and munch. David is on his third helping of barbeque, when Patrick gets up in search of another cold beer. With his heart and belly full, Patrick makes his way through the spattering of other players and supporters toward the cooler. Bent over, digging through the ice for the coldest beer possible, Patrick feels a firm hand on his back. Standing back up, he sees Johnny smiling at him.

“Great game, Patrick! You have an arm on you, kid.” Johnny is all smiles, still basking in his son’s win.

“Thanks, Mr. Rose! I played a lot growing up, glad to have found a group here.”

“Call me Johnny, Patrick.” Smiling, Patrick offers the beer he had grabbed, which Johnny takes. “Listen,” Johnny begins as Patrick bends back down to scrounge for another beer. “I have to thank you for taking such good care of David during the game” shaking his head, he continues, “he had a tough time with this kind of stuff growing up. It’s good for him to have some - non traumatic memories associated with sports”.

Patrick chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’ve heard all about the basketball hoop debacle.” Johnny smiles warmly.

“I might not have always known how to help him. I… I still don’t always.”

Noticing the smile start to fade from Johnny’s face, Patrick gently puts a hand on his shoulder. The older man notices the gesture, smiles, and shakes his frown away. “I’m very glad my son has you, Patrick.” Johnny says, raising his beer to Patrick. 

After they’ve clinked their bottles, Johnny turns as if to move on from the conversation, but Patrick clears his throat, stopping him. “Mr- Johnny, I know now might not be the time and place but…” Patrick looks around, to make sure no one is overhearing. “I hope you know I will do whatever I can to keep David safe, and there are a lot of things out there that can hurt him - for the rest of my life”. Getting emotional, Johnny smiles, eyes gleaming.

“I know you will, Patrick.”

“Johnny, I would like to ask your permission to ask David to marry me.”

For a moment, fear takes over Patrick as Johnny doesn’t say anything. Then, Johnny claps him on the back.

“I think that’s a great idea, son.”

  
  


***

It’s late, rehearsals have been running long since, well since they started. Moria isn’t great with time management. Patrick laces up his sneakers as Stevie and the rest of the cast make their way out of the Town Hall. Grabbing his bag, Patrick is just about to leave when he notices Moira standing in the doorway.

“Brava, Patrick. You really impressed me tonight.” Patrick flushes.

“Thank you Mrs. Rose, I’ve been practicing the combo every night before bed.”

Moira smiles, walking toward him. “Well it shows”. As she walks past him, Patrick moves to the door, but is stopped as her voice rings out again. “Patrick? Is David staying with you tonight? I haven’t seen him at the motel for a few days.”

Patrick nods slowly, swallowing. “He’s actually at my place right now… Is everything okay, Mrs. Rose?”

“Oh Patrick, don’t you think we are past ‘Mrs. Rose’? I’m merely wondering. I’m glad David found someone like you to spend his days with.”

“I feel like I’m the lucky one.” It’s one of the few things Patrick knows with absolute certainty. Moira approaches him and places a hand gently on his cheek. Patrick softens, a gesture like this from Moira doesn’t come along too often. “Moira?”

“Yes?” She gazes at him, as if waiting for him to say it.

“I want to marry your son. I hope that’s okay with you?”

Moira’s eyes glimmer and Patrick could swear he sees the glint of a tear. She pats him gently on the cheek. “I would love that, my boy.”

***

7:38 pm.

“Coming!” Patrick hollars as he throws off his oven mitts, smoke still pouring out of the pot on the stove. Throwing the door open, he is thoroughly confused to see, not David, but Alexis.

“Mm, smells good!” Alexis murmurs and she pushes past him into his apartment.

“Alexis? I thought David-”

“He will be here soon, I unmatched all of his socks to stall him so I could beat him here.” Patrick is confused as Alexis moves toward the kitchen counter and perches herself on it. “I’m sure you can understand why I am upset, Button?”

Patrick shakes his head, letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m honestly not sure-

“You asked everyone, even Stevie - but not me.” Ahhh, it’s starting to make sense. 

“Alexis-” She shushes Patrick.

“I came here so you can make things right, and ask for David’s ONLY sisters approval.” Patrick lets out a chuckle, moving to sit next to Alexis on the counter.

“Alexis…”

“Yes?”

“I would really like your permission to ask David to marry me.”

Alexis’s stern glare instantly dissolves as she swats Patrick playfully on the arm. “Was that so hard?” Smiling, Patrick watches her jump off the counter and rearrange her romper. “David should be here soon, I should run.”

As she moves to open the door, Patrick pipes up from behind her. “So, was that a yes?”

Alexis turns back and smiles at him. “Duh!”

  
  



End file.
